familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 16
Television shows and films shown in Season 16 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Vedder Call Saul || Emmy-Winning Episode ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Eddie Vedder needs a lawyer. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || House of Cards || Foxx in the Men House ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches House of Cards in a women's restroom. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Olympics || Foxx in the Men House ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian complains about football announcers hosting sports they know nothing about. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Top Gun || Nanny Goats ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Chris watches Top Gun featuring only public domain music. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rocky IV || Petey IV ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch a Russian bootleg copy of Rocky IV. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Captain America:Civil Union || Petey IV ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Captain America's "friend" Randy is along to help. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Usual Suspects || Crimes and Meg's Demeanor ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Meg ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter realizes the character was gay the whole time. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Yule Log || Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas ||align="center"| Chris, Lois, Meg, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Traditional holiday fare. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || 'Twas the Night Before Christmas || Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Norm MacDonald reads the holiday classic. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Star Blizzard commercial || Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas ||align="center"| Chris, Lois, Meg, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| An ad for a home laser projector. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Patrick Swayze's Christmas in Wonderland || Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter gets to watch his holiday movie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "The Woof of Wall Street" || The Woof of Wall Street ||align="center"| Production staff ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian has to improvise when the teleprompter goes out. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || SportsCenter || The Woof of Wall Street ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter mistakes Jerome's call for one by Lois. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || 1950s sci-fi || "Family Guy" Through the Years ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland, Donna ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family and the neighbors watch their first television show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Elvis Presley || "Family Guy" Through the Years ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland, Donna ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Donna is shocked to find out Elvis is white. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Post Raisin Bran commercial || "Family Guy" Through the Years ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter becomes obsessed with television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Millenials; Who Are They? What Do They Want? || HTTPete ||align="center"| Pawtucket Brewery employees ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The brewery employees watch a training video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Marvel's The Offenders || HTTPete ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Sexual predators band together. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Look at It, Kick It || HTTPete ||align="center"| Parker Stanton ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter shows off his new video idea. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Couples Looking For a House Where the Woman Doesn't Know the Guy's Gay || The Unkindest Cut ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches HGTV. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dazed and Couch-Fused || Are You There God? It's Me, Peter ||align="center"| Peter, Dr. Hartman ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches Oliver Platt stuck to a chair. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy